Thunderbolt
Stat Progression Build Times & Repair Information Schematic Summary Related Special Ops Related Missions Update History *The Thunderbolt's Upgrade Times were reduced in the Game Update of Oct. 02, 2014. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 16 in the Game Update of Aug 06, 2014. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 15 in the Game Update of May 01, 2014. *The Thunderbolt implemented a change in its Holding Pattern in the the Game Update of Jan 30, 2014. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 14 in the Game Update of Jan 08, 2014. *The Thunderbolt received a Schematic in the Workshop in the Game Update of Dec 12, 2013 . *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 13 in the Game Update of Oct 30, 2013. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 12 in the Game Update of Aug 14, 2013. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 11 in the Game Update of May 30, 2013. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 10 in the Game Update of Feb 13, 2013. *The Thunderbolt received the ability to be upgraded to Level 9 in the Game Update of Nov 28,2012. *The Thunderbolt was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. Additional Info *When deployed into an attack the Thunderbolt is put in a Holding Pattern off screen where it will remain until a target has been selected. Trivia *The Thunderbolt is a fast-flying strafing attacker which severely limits the defensive effectiveness of Flak Weapons. *The Thunderbolt ''has a Damage to Space Ratio of 27.2. This is higher than both the Raptor ( 16.5 ) and the Kondor ( 20.0 ). *The ''Thunderbolt fires bullets which tanks are highly resistant to. *The Thunderbolt's low Space requirements allows it to be teamed with other attack Aircraft. *Despite having a 'OK' for the Infantry Damage Modifier, the Thunderbolt is nevertheless devastating and can kill huge numbers of them in a single strafing run. *''Pixel Sheet Code : 26v2'' Quotes Gallery Thunderbolt-UnlockMessage.png|Level 1 Message Thunderbolt-Lv10-UpgradeMessage.png|Level 10 Message Thunderbolt-Lv07-Repair.jpg|Level 7 Repair Time Thunderbolt-LargePic.png|Large Pic 533141_251471621624348_1917460160_n.jpg|Making a Strafing Run thunderbolt.JPG|Thunderbolt wreckage. Thunderbolt.gif File:Thunderbolt-Lv02(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 2 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv03(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 3 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv04(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 4 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv05(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv06(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 6 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv07(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv08(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv09(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv10(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 10 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv11(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 11 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv12(AF-Lv10)-Stats.png|Level 12 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv13(AF-Lv10)-Stats.jpg|Level 13 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield File:Thunderbolt-Lv14(AF-Lv10)-Stats.jpg|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Gallery - Historical ThunderSchEmail.JPG early thunderbolt range on tech center.jpg|Old Thunderbolt Range 600 Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Unit Category:Anti-Ground Category:Special Op Unit Category:A to Z Category:Airborne Unit